kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Back Alley Doctor Glenn/Chapter 13
|-|English= Chapter 13 - Prayer 'Hey, what's wrong?' Rufus shouted. 'Doctor Glenn?' Sherry stared at him with worry. The other doctors also didn't understand the hesitation. The moment Glenn caught sight of the pounding heart...he remembered Katarina's surgery. Ten years ago, that surgery... Even then, it had seemed that operation had been successful. Heart surgery is always highly dangerous, but Glenn, gifted with his talent, had succeeded in removing the crystallization tumor. The people participating watched as the color returned to the heart, believing it to be a success. However, they had been naive. The tumor was tied to the surrounding tissue and removing it weakened the heart. When Glenn was closing her chest, a part of the heart tore open, causing a large hemorrhage...and she passed away. That fear returned in force when presented with the tumor in front of him. Glenn stiffened. His mind became pure white, and he could not focus on the procedure. 'Glenn!!!' The powerful yell of his former friend snapped him back to the current situation. Rufus had seized his lapels and was shaking him. 'Don't think about anything else while operating! You must focus now on Hugo's surgery! This boy... He believes in you.' Glenn was taken aback. He looked at the sleeping boy. Thump...thump...thump...thump... The heart pounded as if calling to Glenn. That's right. This isn't the time to be spacing out, Glenn thought. He took a short moment to compose himself, and once again faced Hugo. Seeing this, Rufus let go of him and signaled to continue the operation. Sherry sighed in relief. Rufus assumed the position opposite Glenn. It was time to perform the new technique. The tumor had a secret. With the exception of the central part that produces the toxin, it was almost completely harmless. In time, it would fuse with the heart and become indistinguishable from heart tissue. In other words, if the central part was removed, there was no need to remove the rest. That was why Katarina's surgery failed. Every time he reached this conclusion through his research, a rush of regret ate at his own heart. However... The words Sherry told him had turned his regret into gratitude. The new technique Glenn was going to perform existed entirely because of her sacrifice. Glenn thought about this briefly. A heart-and-lung machine was connected, and drugs were administered to temporarily stop the heart. These were cutting-edge prototypes that Rufus had special ordered. With the heart stopped, Glenn adjusted everything to have a closer look. To remove only the central part, extremely precise hand movements were needed. One wrong move, and the heart would be injured. But, if successful, the section could be removed without the heart losing strength, like Katarina's fate. '(Katarina, please lend your strength to Glenn...)' Sherry prayed internally. Glenn's scalpel approached the dark tumor. Sherry, Rufus, and the other doctors watched the tip attentively, holding their breaths. Outside the room, Hugo's parents continued to pray to the Goddess. Since the start of the operation, a considerable amount of time had passed, and their weariness was reaching its peak. Then, the 'operating' light turned off. Who appeared first was...Glenn. Hugo's parents rushed toward his big frame in desperate hope. Glenn faced them and removed his mask. Behind it, his face was covered in a strong smile. |-|Japanese= 第１３回　祈り 「……おい、どうした？」 たまらずルーファスは声をかけた。 「グレン先生……？」 シェリーもその様子を心配そうに見つめている。 他の医師たちにも、何が起こったのか理解できない。 グレンは、脈打つ心臓を視界に捉えた瞬間── カタリナの手術を思い出していたのだった。 １０年前の、カタリナの手術── 実は、それは一度成功したかに思われていた。 当時から心臓の手術は 常に大きな危険のつきまとうものだったが、 天才的な腕を持っていたグレンは 《結晶病》の を何とか剥がすことに成功した。 美しい色を取り戻した彼女の心臓を見て、 その場にいた誰もが手術の成功を信じた。 しかし……それは甘い認識だった。 腫瘍は心臓の組織と少なからず結びついていたのだ。 その切除は、心臓そのものの強度を劣化させた。 結果、グレンが閉胸を行なっている最中に 心臓の一部が裂け、大量の出血を引き起こし── カタリナは帰らぬ人となった。 心臓の腫瘍を前にその時の恐怖が蘇り、 グレンの体は完全に硬直してしまった。 頭の中が真っ白になり、 今やっている術式の手順が飛んでしまう。 「──グレン！！」 そんな状態のグレンを引き戻したのは、 かつての友の力強い呼び声だった。 気づくと、補佐をしていたルーファスが、 グレンの厚い胸倉を掴んでいた。 「……手術中に余計な事を考えるな。今はヒューゴ君の手術に集中しろ。」 「この子は……お前を信じているんだ。」 グレンはその言葉にハッとして、 その眠る少年の姿を見返した。 どくん、どくん、どくん、どくん…… 心臓がグレンを呼ぶように活動を続けている。 （ああ、そうだ……呆けている場合じゃねぇ。） グレンは気を取り直して再びヒューゴに向いた。 ルーファスはそれを見て、掴んでいた腕を離すと 無言で手術の続行を促した。 シェリーは、ほっと胸を撫で下ろす。 グレンの向かい側にルーファスが立つ。 新しい術式は、ここからが本番だ。 ──この腫瘍にはある秘密があった。 腫瘍の中心部の毒を排出する部分以外は…… 全くと言っていいほど無害なのだ。 腫瘍は時間をかけて心臓と融合していき、 最後にはほとんど心臓の組織と同じものになる。 つまり、中心部さえ取り除いてしまえば 完全に切除する必要はなかったのだ。 カタリナの手術が失敗した理由はまさにそれだった。 研究して突き止めた事実を反芻するたびに、 彼の心をとても大きな後悔が蝕んだ。 だが…… あの時シェリーに告げられた言葉が、 グレンの後悔を「感謝」へと変えさせた。 カタリナの死があったからこそ この新しい術式があるとグレンは思い直したのだ。 人工心肺を繋ぎ、さらに心臓の活動を 一時的に止める薬品を注入する。 これらは、最先端の医療機器メーカーが開発した 試作品をルーファスが特別に取り寄せたものだ。 彼は静かになった心臓を支え、見やすく調節する。 ──実際に腫瘍の中央部のみを 取り除くには極めて微妙なメスさばきが必要だ。 一歩間違えれば心臓を傷つけてしまう。 だが、成功すればカタリナの時のように 心臓の強度を落とすことなく病巣を取り除ける （姉さん、グレン先生に力を貸して──） 心の中でシェリーは強く祈りを捧げた。 グレンの持つメスが 徐々に、どす黒い腫瘍に近づいていく。 シェリーが、ルーファスが、他の医師たちが、 その切っ先を固唾を呑んで見守っていた。 ──手術室の外では、 ヒューゴの両親も女神に祈り続けていた。 手術開始から相当な時間が経ち、 彼らの疲労もピークに達していた。 その時、不意に手術中を示すランプが消える。 最初に中から現れたのは……グレン。 ヒューゴの両親は、 すがる様にその巨躯の元に駆け寄った。 グレンが彼らに向いてマスクを外す。 現れた口元には、力強い笑みが浮かんでいた。 Category:Zero no Kiseki Books